


When Life Gives You Lemons, You Hold A Wedding

by petcheetah



Series: August Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: “What am I meant to do with that? Why would life the Hell would life give me lemons? What the fuck do you do with lemons?”





	When Life Gives You Lemons, You Hold A Wedding

Crowley scowled as he gazed around the room. It had been a long day for the demon, and the fact he had to do _ even more _ was honestly grating on his nerves. The fact that Newt and Anathema were getting married was exciting, sure, he had been there since they hated started dating, but the fact that they had decided to get married _ in a church _wasn’t his favourite thing in the world.

Everyone was watching him, and it was awkward as all _ Hell _. He really wished he could leave, but everyone’s expectations were on him and it was seriously not fun.

“Honestly, Crowley, it’s not that bad of an idea. You know, when life gives you lemons, you–”

Crowley snapped his head towards Newt and glared.

“What am I meant to do with that? Lemons? Why would life the Hell would life give me _ lemons _?” He snapped, and missed the amused look Anathema gave him, “What the fuck do you do with lemons?”

The demon flinched as he hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at Aziraphale, who gave him a bright smile.

“It’s okay, Crowley!” The angel exclaimed, “What young Newton means is we should take what’s given to us and make the best of it. It’s fine! It’s only for the wedding portion, after all. They aren’t having the reception there, and then you can dance around as much as you like.”

Crowley scowled. This wasn’t _ fair _ . If it was anyone else, and it _ had been _ up until now, he could easily disagree with this plan. But this was _ Aziraphale, _and he could never bring himself to say no to him.

The demon let out a huff of air, and looked away from the angels beaming face.

“_Fine.” _He spat.

Anathema rushed him and grabbed hold of his hands, smiling brightly.

“I’m so glad.” She said, eyes twinkling, “Now it’ll be _ perfect._”

The day of the wedding, as bridesmaid and men of honour alike walked through the hall, Crowley and Aziraphale went together, both wearing matching suits.

And everyone couldn’t help but smile as the angel carried the demon across the hall of the church and held him in his arms through the entire ceremony, not even the demon himself.

(Although, he would never agree if they told him so.)

A few years later, they would go to the church for their very own wedding. Crowley would say it was out of spite, but everyone knew the main reason was because he wanted to get married while carried in the arms of his husband.

  


**Author's Note:**

> first fluff fic in… forever, basically. it’s just crack. it’s honestly just crack.


End file.
